


Through Glass

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Table Sex, self-fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title belongs to Stone Sour.<br/>I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. You Don't See

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to Stone Sour.  
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Maybe it was stupid. Having a crush. Especially on someone who was his best-friend and **straight** : definitely stupid. Jim couldn't help himself though, there was just something about Corey that made him weak at the knees; he needed to set his eyes on someone else and quickly, he knew very well that Corey was straight - even after that one time when they were younger and... _Experimenting_.

They didn't have sex, but they were close to it. They had sucked each other off, and they made out, a lot back then; Jim was sure Corey had forgotten or just pretended it never happened, once he got a permanent girlfriend, it seemed like it was just a phase: that kinda upset Jim a little, but Corey clearly moved on, he had two children now and maybe, maybe it was time for Jim to move on too, he should really stop grabbing at straws.

But, Corey always seemed to get hurt somehow, he saw how destroyed the man was when he went through his divorce, but he was there and he comforted Corey as much as possible; it seemed like the two were getting close again, no-one to bother them but...Just as Jim thought, Corey wanted to move on, he knew the singer was looking for a girlfriend: to help fill the gap Scarlett left.

Jim wanted Corey to be happy but, not with another woman, with him, just him. He really was just deluding himself, Corey was straight, not gay or bisexual, unlike Jim; the tall-man never hid his sexuality, if he had a girlfriend then good, if had a boyfriend: also good. But they weren't Corey and that was the only person Jim actually loved, saying it was a crush: that was also being delusional, it was a lie to himself, make himself feel better like he could date someone and get over Corey; it hadn't worked before and it probably wouldn't work now.

He hated that, he wanted it to work. To meet someone amazing, who completely took his breath away and made him fall in love the way Corey had; or at least something along those lines. Jim really couldn't continue chasing after someone who didn't even see how he felt. That's all that mattered to Jim, Corey needed to see how he felt. Jim had showed it, many times, but it seemed liked Corey was completely oblivious.

Anyway, he needed to stop thinking, and now, Corey would be turning up any minute. Jim didn't even know why he was helping Corey out, besides the fact that they were friends and he really wanted the man to be happy, even if it meant he had to watch Corey with a woman.

A knock made Jim completely snap out of his thoughts; he rose off the step then answered the door, smiling at his best-friend when he saw the man, "Hey." Corey smiled right back, happy that Jim was complying with doing this, he felt a little embarrassed to ask one of the others; Jim understood Corey though and he felt safe telling Jim anything.

"Come on in," Jim moved aside, watching as the man entered his home, "Make yourself comfortable," He shut the door as Corey headed into his front room; he followed the man then sat beside him on the sofa, "I'm excited for today." He didn't even know how he could lie so easily, especially to the man he loved...To his best-friend.

"Me too." Corey smiled to Jim. He hated lying to the man, he'd been doing it for years. He wondered if Jim even remembered what they did together, when they were younger; he definitely did, he couldn't shake any of it, no matter how hard he tried. Jim's skin against his own, Jim's lips on his own...Jim's lips around his cock. It didn't matter anymore though, he couldn't change the decision he made, he wished he could go back and be with Jim, not leave him the way he had.

Jim moved and switched the T.v on, he thought it was a little too quiet but he couldn't understand why. They should be laughing, joking together about tonight and what it meant for them; talking about girls too. Nothing else, Jim wouldn't bring men up, he knew perfectly well that Corey was straight.

Corey turned his attention to the T.v, as much as he wanted to stare at Jim, he couldn't. Not now anyway. He had tried, tried to rid himself of those feelings he harbored for the older-man, nothing worked, not even Scarlett, or Griffin. He already had his daughter when he met Jim, but what they did together, it's like none of it even mattered now. He hated that, he wanted to go back and re-live it all, he loved Jim and he was sick of trying to bury it.

Jim held in a sigh and bit his lip for a moment, he thought of something and turned to Corey, "So, are you just scouting tonight or are you gonna take someone home?" He didn't want to talk about it, but he hated how quiet it was between the two, it seemed too awkward and he hated it, they were friends, it shouldn't be like this.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something first," Corey nodded: he needed to do this, "Since you said we could hang out a while, before we go to a bar. I kinda need to get this off my chest before we talk about tonight."

Jim blinked, "Oh. Okay, what's up? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Corey smiled softly, he wasn't sure he could tell Jim everything. He just wanted to hint at what they did when they were younger, or maybe give away that he liked men; because then if Jim **had** forgotten what they had done together, he could at least tell his best-friend that he wasn't bothered about who he took to bed. Though, he would prefer if it was Jim, no-one else, "Well...I was wondering if you could tell me about...Men. I think. **No** , I know I have this curiosity sitting in me and I-You're the only person I can tell. Everyone else...They might, I don't know, run away? Maybe not Joey, but you know."

Jim wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was clear Corey forgot what they did, or he would know a little bit about men, at least about something that belonged in the bedroom, "Uhm...I dunno how to explain it really. I guess, for kissing, it's just like kissing a women, except there's a bit more of a fight for dominance, usually it's obvious who should be on bottom, depending on the way they kiss," _Was he really telling **Corey** this_? "I guess, if you've ever received a blow-job, you just take from what you were given? Try to...Mimic it...? This is too weird to explain." He laughed.

"No I get it...What about sex? I mean, I heard that...It can hurt."

"Usually for first timers," Jim shook his head, "After that, it's fine. Sometimes people are okay the first time. Uhm...Depends on preparation really," He looked to Corey, "I think that's all I can say really."

"Thank you," Corey smiled, "It helped."

"When did you think that?"

"What?"

"About men."

"I dunno," Corey shrugged, he was lying but, he was a little honest too. It was only Jim at first, but when he went through what he did with Scarlett, he thought men might be a better choice, "Maybe when me and Scarlett split. Could have been before that though, I was never really bothered when I was younger, before Scarlett, it didn't matter. You know?"

Jim nodded; he was sure Corey had forgotten, or maybe he just wanted to ignore what they did. They were friends and...Jim was still a little pissed at Corey for leaving him, he was ready to say 'I love you' and Corey? Corey walked away before he got the chance, Jim never talked to the man until Joey approached him about being in Slipknot, the two were thrown together again and Jim had to resist the urge to leave Slipknot. When he was asked, he almost said no too, but then he could hear how desperate Joey was for a replacement and he couldn't say no.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you spaced out then." Corey laughed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking a little," Jim smiled; even if he was annoyed by the way Corey deserted him...Deserted Stone Sour, all for Slipknot, he still loved the man and that would probably never change, "You didn't answer **my** question."

"Oh yeah," Corey chuckled softly, "I dunno. We'll see I guess. I probably wouldn't be able to take a man home though."

"Yeah," Jim nodded, "I kinda figured..." He wanted Corey to take a man home, but not any man, himself. He wouldn't rush Corey into anything either, he'd prefer to just cuddle with the man, kiss his lips and just lay with him forever; he couldn't though, they were friends.

"What about you?"

"Depends really. I'm not too bothered right now, you're the important one here, not me."

Corey blinked at that, his stomach having flipped when Jim called him important, "No. I mean, you are too. Gotta be happy."

"I am happy," Jim shrugged, "I'm really not bothered about relationships Corey. Plus, I'm getting a little old really, I wanna settle down. But it just like..."

"No-one's good enough for you." _How did he let that slip_? It sounded bad and he hoped Jim wasn't offended in anyway.

"What...?" Jim shook his head, "I didn't mean that!" He was annoyed again, those thoughts about what happened to them were still plaguing his mind and he wanted to get rid of Corey, "I just meant. No-one is **right** , I don't click with anyone that well."

"I'm sorry," Corey shook his head, "I didn't-" He cut himself off with a sigh, "You're annoyed with me...I know I'm a burden Jim," He stood up, "I don't need you to remind me of that!" He left without another word; Jim blinked, standing up when his door slammed shut, he rushed out and watched Corey walk away.

He wanted to go after him, he really did, but then...He clearly upset the man and he knew it was best to let him cool off; he retreated back into his house and slammed the door shut. Jim groaned in frustration and slid to the floor; he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

= = = =

Corey flopped onto his sofa and shook his head, trying to stop any tears from falling. He hated the way he felt around Jim, he didn't want to feel like that anymore, even if he loved the man; he wanted his friend...He **needed** his friend and he just walked away again.

He was angry though, he didn't know why Jim would be so annoyed with him. It was never like that between the two and he just wanted everything to be okay. He sniffed as a few tears fell from his eyes, he shook his head softly and weakly punched the back of the couch as he sobbed.

= = = =

Jim sighed as he nursed a glass of whiskey, he didn't even know why he was here, he knew Corey probably wouldn't bother coming. Even if he texted the man about fifty times, just apologizing for the way he acted and asking him to forgive him, to still come out: have fun.

He checked the bar again then looked back at his whiskey, he downed it and ordered another. He didn't care about the consequences, he just wanted to drown his sorrows, forget everything that happened earlier. He wanted to be with Corey, laugh as the man attempted to find a woman who was single and then hit on her.

"Hey sweetie, what's got you so down?"

Jim turned to the voice and rose an eyebrow at the woman he saw. She was fairly-tall, maybe the same height as Corey, she had obviously-dyed blue hair and emerald eyes, "Nothing really." He watched as she took a seat and ordered a drink.

"Trying to forget?" She sighed and downed her glass of whiskey.

"I haven't seen many women drink that straight."

"I'm a whiskey girl. Or vodka, I love the way it feels as it goes down, just a lovely burning sensation," She smiled and ordered another, "I want to forget too."

"What's your name?"

She turned to him and looked up, "Skylar McNeill. But, call me Sky."

"James Root," Jim put his hand out and they shook, "I prefer Jim though." They both smiled and drank their drinks.

"So, Jim. What happened?"

"I had an argument with my best-friend...It probably doesn't seem like much, but we've known each other for years."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Sky shook her head, "I broke up with my boyfriend...He's been cheating on me. Together for four years...All for nothing." She sighed, ordering another drink as did Jim.

"Wow...I've never been cheated on," Jim looked over Sky, taking in her full appearance, smiling at the tattoos she had on her arms. He noticed the Slipknot tribal 'S' when they shook hands, but it seemed like she was oblivious to who he was, "I'm sorry it happened."

"It's okay," Sky laughed, "I think, I should have expected it really...He'd been so withdrawn from me, I dunno. Whatever, I'm not good enough for him and he's happy to be with her. If it happens to her too, I wouldn't be surprised." She drank her drink.

Jim blinked a little surprised by that, "No. You shouldn't think that. **He** isn't good enough for you," He finished off his own drink, "I think we need something a little stronger than this, you wanna get shots?"

Sky smiled at that, "Alright." Jim smiled too and called the bartender over.

= = = =

Sky gasped and gripped at Jim's shoulders. She didn't know how she got in Jim's house, let alone how they were now in his bedroom, half their clothes missing and getting closer to the man's bed.

Jim captured Sky's lips. He didn't care about anything else, he could barely think from the alcohol on his brain, he just wanted to forget everything anyway; he didn't see why he should bother with someone who would never feel the same.

Sky moaned into Jim's mouth as his hands rubbed her thighs. She wanted to forget too, she didn't care about what would happen in the morning; she was going to live in the moment and it seemed like Jim was that way too.

= = = = = =

Jim yawned and rubbed his eyes free of sleep, he turned and smiled at Sky's sleeping form; even after what happened, he was glad he didn't wake up alone this morning. He pulled her close and kissed one of the tattoos on her shoulder. Sky moved, she blinked away sleep and smiled at Jim, "Morning."

"Hey there," Jim smiled more, he lightly rubbed his finger's against Sky's side and relished in the smooth skin, "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright," Sky kissed Jim's cheek, "How about yourself?"

"Got a headache."

"We drank a lot."

"I know, we did something else too," Jim then sighed softly and lightly nuzzled Sky's neck, "You're gonna leave, aren't you?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes." Jim had never been so sure of himself, he wondered if this girl had done something that no-one else had: made him forget about the feelings he had for his friend.

"I have nowhere to be," Sky kissed Jim's cheek again, "I don't mind staying with you."

"You wanna shower?"

"Sure, if it includes you."

"I was gonna make breakfast," Jim smiled, "But...I could slip showering with you into my schedule."

"Good." Sky smiled again; Jim couldn't help but smile too. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was really happy to be with someone, someone that wasn't his best-friend.

= = =

Corey groaned and hit his alarm; he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, he glared at the sight of bottles all over his room, he swung his legs around and picked up his phone.

He blinked at the few missed calls he had, there was a large amount of messages from Jim too. He rose an eyebrow at a voice message, he pressed the little green button on his phone then put the device to his ear.

 _"Corey. I'm sorry okay, how many times do I have to say it? I know you're just going to ignore me,"_ There was a sigh and Corey bit his lip, _"I didn't mean to make you angry...You're my best-friend, just...Call me? Please."_

It went off and Corey hung his head; he deleted everything then dialed Jim's number, the line picked up after a few rings and Corey smiled, "Hey Jim."

 _"Oh, this isn't Jim. I'm Sky, uh, he's brushing his teeth,"_ She laughed; Corey frowned, he wondered who the girl was and why she was in Jim's house, _"Corey. You're name right?"_

"Yup..."

 _"I can tell him that you cal-"_ Corey's eyes widened at the yelp of surprise he heard, _"Jesus Christ Jim!"_

 _"Hey Corey,"_ The singer smiled at his friends voice, _"What's up?"_

"I uhm...I drank myself into oblivion and I just got your messages. I'm sorry, I over-reacted. Do you wanna hang out later?"

 _"You did that? I thought you wanted to get sober for Griffin? Never mind, I don't want it to seem like I'm having a go at you, sorry,"_ There was a pause and Corey frowned at the noise of Sky sighing happily, he heard her mumble something but couldn't pick it up, _"Oh. You're really not a burden you know...I'd love to hang out later but, me and Sky were gonna spend some time together."_

"Oh..." Corey held in a sigh; he'd lost Jim, just because he didn't go out the night before: he hated that, "It's okay, maybe...Some other day? Whenever your free. I wanna make it up to you."

_"You could come over, we're not doing much. I think you'll like her anyway. She likes our bands."_

The vocalist cringed at the two laughing softly, he wanted Jim to be happy, of course he did but then...He couldn't bare the thought of the man being with someone, "I don't want to intrude," Corey laughed, "Did you meet her at the bar?"

 _"Yeah, she just asked me how I was, I guess she saw I was upset...Because of what happened between us,"_ Corey smiled at the sigh Jim gave, _"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you angry. Anyway, I'm sure you can think of something to do today, right? About me and Sky, really, you'll like her. She's awesome. You can pop round, if you like."_

"Okay, uh, have fun anyway." Corey bit his lip, tears stinging his eyes from Jim's words; he did want to see Jim smile but not with someone else, "You don't need to apologize to me. Bye." He choked out the last word and hung up; tears now flowing freely down his cheeks, he put his phone down then curled up in bed.

= = = =

Jim blinked at his phone but put it down on his bed, "Well, he hung up on me," He smiled softly; he didn't understand why Corey sounded so upset after he mentioned Sky, he shrugged it off as the man being disappointed with himself, "He does that. I have no idea if he's gonna visit or not, but you'll like him, when you meet him."

"Yeah? I hope he likes me too," Sky smiled, "I want your friends to accept me...Not to judge me on the fact that I like your bands, I mean, they are awesome. You're all awesome, but you know...I think, I liked you the moment we got talking. I thought you'd just ignore me when you saw my tattoos. I noticed you were upset first, not who you were, I was sure when you introduced yourself but I didn't want to be all...Fan-like."

"No, it's okay," Jim kissed Sky's head, "You were fine, I saw your tattoo but, you didn't do what another person might. You **let** me introduce myself, I'm the one who asked your name. I'm so used to people yelling mine like I don't know it," He laughed and Sky smiled, "You really are amazing...I wanna be with you. Maybe we can help set Corey up, he's looking for someone. Finds it hard since he's been divorced, he's got two children as well, I don't think it helps."

"We talk a lot," Sky grinned, "I'm glad that you didn't judge me. I hate when people naturally assume I'm a fucking fangirl, I like a band, so what? Not everyone is like that," She laughed a little, "I wanna be with you too," She smiled again, "Yeah, it would be nice to help Corey."

"He's a good guy," Jim nodded; he found it weird to be talking about someone he loved like this, especially to a woman that seemed to be stealing his heart away already, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"You'll stay, no matter what?"

"That bad? Okay, I will. I don't want to leave you."

"I love him," Jim sighed, "Or I did. I don't know, you're making me insane. I went out, to forget, he was meant to be with me, finding himself a new woman or a one night stand. I'm bisexual, always have been. We, we did a lot, when we were younger. To each other, didn't have sex but we were pretty close. He left me, walked away for Slipknot...I hated it, but I couldn't hate him, I still craved him. Yesterday, I wanted to forget; our argument, my feelings...Everything about me and him, I just, I guess it doesn't matter now. I met you and you've made me think I can move on from him, I'm already falling for you and I barely know you...I've known him for more than a decade, I fell so hard, what we did. I wanted more from him, I wanted to tell him how I felt and he walked away from me."

"I'm sorry," Sky turned in Jim's arms and kissed his cheek, "You wanna move on? Give me and you a try? If it doesn't work, I'll understand, it's hard when you're in love with two people. I've had it happen, it's okay, I'll still be here for you. If you need someone to fall back on."

"Thank you. I do wanna move on, try something with you. See what happens, I don't want to use you though...I want you to be my girlfriend then if we break up for whatever reason, I wanna be your friend."

"I can do that," Sky smiled; Jim cupped her cheeks and rubbed his thumbs against her soft flesh, "Can I ask: would you ever tell him, how you feel? Or felt, if you didn't love him anymore?"

"Probably," Jim shrugged, "I think, we're meant to be friends so it doesn't matter either way. I kinda love you."

"I kinda love you too."

Jim chuckled softly and Sky smiled more; he leaned down and kissed her lips, smiling when she returned the kiss. When they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together and sighed happily, "Me and you."

"Yup."

"That's pretty awesome."

"I'm glad too," Sky smiled, "You wanna do something?"

"Are you on the list?"

"Maybe." Sky smiled softly.

"Then yeah. 'Something' sounds pretty good."

"Eat first?"

"Alright," Jim nodded; the two then pulled away, "You know, I never even asked how old you are."

"Because it's rude to ask a woman that?" Sky laughed and Jim nodded, "I'm thirty-four."

"So young! I'm almost thirty-seven, October second."

"Mine's April fourth," Sky took Jim's hand, "Come on, I'm starving."

"Okay!" Jim smiled and held her hand. They then headed out of the room and downstairs: both eager to get some food in their stomachs.


	2. Falling Apart.

Corey couldn't help himself. He was drowning in self-pity, he didn't care about anything, he'd lost Jim. Now, it seemed that the only thing that mattered, was the bottom of a bottle, or glass. He hadn't seen or talked to Jim, he completely shut himself away from everyone and as much as Slipknot wanted to get back in the studio: he felt like he couldn't move.

He knew he'd have to see Jim being happy while he was miserable. It was stupid really, he was the one who let Jim go in the first place, he should be happy for his friend. He just couldn't do it. But then, he had chance after chance to tell Jim how he felt and he let every single one of them go.

Corey buried his face in his hands and sobbed softly. He didn't want to resort to alcohol, he'd been clean a while, but all this...It was too much for him, he really wanted to improve for Griffin too; he shook his head and decided to just try again. He could put a smile on for Jim and the others, he needed to rest up then call the guys in the morning.

= = = =

A couple of days passed, now all of Slipknot were sat in the recording studio, they couldn't help but notice that Corey seemed a little down. Jim wondered if he was at fault because of what had gone on between the two, he made a mental note to apologize after they were done for the day.

"Have we got everything?" Shawn asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yup." Joey grinned.

"I guess we'll sit around a table, go through everything." Paul smiled.

"Just like all the other times." Everyone nodded in agreement, they grabbed everything they wrote and all their demos: ready to get things for the new album done.

= = =

Corey sighed as he took a drag from his cigarette, he was glad to be outside, some of the others had already headed home and there wasn't many left stood around, talking about what they wanted to do. He noticed Jim walking over and quickly put a smile on for the man, "Hey."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fine, just feeling a little sick today. I don't know, glad I came though."

"That's good then." Jim smiled.

Sid and Mick decided to head over to the two since the rest left, "Hey, got everything planned for tomorrow right?" Mick asked, Sid just stood there rocking on his feet and looking around.

"Yup! I can't wait to get started. I think this will be a good album." Corey smiled brightly, glad for more company so he didn't snap in front of Jim.

"Me too!" Sid chirped up.

Jim checked his watch and smiled softly, "I gotta get going. See you tomorrow." He waved then walked off.

"Jim seems happy." Mick tilted his head.

"He has a girlfriend. Sky, I talked to her over the phone; she seems nice. He said she likes 'our bands', I assumed he meant Slipknot and Stone Sour."

"Sky...? Pretty name," Sid smiled, "We should go too, before it gets too late."

"Man, you're right." Corey yawned.

"I'm beat too," Mick sighed, "Gotta rest up for tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sid sighed; the three then headed for home.

 

**= = = (The Next Day) = = =**

"So...I'm tagging along today?" Sky smiled, kissing Jim's cheek and snuggling into his embrace some more.

Jim laughed at Sky's movements and kissed her forehead, "Probably wasn't best to put you in my lap huh? Yeah, I can't wait for them to meet you. I know they're going to like you."

"Nah," Sky giggled, "You're comfortable~ I can't wait to meet them, I hope they do like me."

"They will," Jim smiled, "I know it."

= = = =

Corey happily finished the stack off, everyone was clearly happy with the piles Corey made; they were just waiting for Jim to turn up, the man texted Corey and said that he was stuck in traffic, "I hope the traffic fucking moves," Clown huffed, "We can't wait too long."

Just then, the said man walked in, Sky in tow. They smiled to the group then found a place to sit, "Sorry guys," Jim sighed heavily, he noticed his friends glancing at Sky and he sat up a little more: having pretty much dropped himself onto a couch, "This is Sky, she's my girlfriend."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all. Jim has said a lot about you guys."

"I haven't really had a chance to tell you all about Sky and since she wasn't busy today, I asked her to tag along. Hope you don't mind."

"It's alright," Clown shrugged, everyone else just nodded, "I think we should just jump straight into it. When we have a break, we can all introduce ourselves to Sky properly."

"Of course." Jim nodded.

Everyone got started. Slowly but surely time began to slip away, conversations about their album flowing without problem, Sky was happy to sit back and listen to bits and pieces of the talk. Before long, it was time for them to have a break, eat something and for some of the others: to go outside and have a smoke.

They all introduced themselves to Sky before departing to do their own things; Jim then hugged his girlfriend close and the two started a conversation. Across the room, Corey was watching the couple, he liked seeing Jim so happy but then he hated that there was this girl, doing that and all he seemed to do was annoy or upset Jim.

The vocalist abruptly stood up and Joey shot him a concerned look, "Corey?"

"Just going to the toilet." Corey shot a genuine smile Joey's way then walked out of the room; he didn't stop walking until he reached the restroom, he got inside and kicked one of the doors. He huffed and leaned over one of the sinks: just letting his tears fall.

= = = =

"Uh...Corey isn't back yet." Joey pointed out.

"Where did he go?" Clown asked: a little worried about the vocalist, "We gotta get back to working soon."

"He said he was going to the restroom..." Joey shook his head, "He seemed...Off."

"Hey," Clown turned to Jim, "Can you go see to him? He'll talk to you."

"Sure," Jim kissed Sky's forehead then stood up, "I'll try not to take too long," He smiled then headed out of the room. He got to the restroom fairly quickly, he walked in and heard Corey sobbing softly, "Corey...?" He walked further in. He held down a gasp at the sight of Corey sat against the wall, he was holding his knees up to his chest and tears were running down his cheeks; Jim walked over to his best-friend and kneeled down beside the man.

Corey sniffed and wiped his eyes, "S-sorry. Need to get back, right?"

"What's wrong Corey?"

"Nothing." Corey moved and stood up; Jim got up too, he placed a hand on Corey's shoulder and gasped softly when the man jerked away.

"You...You're still angry with me," Jim sighed; Corey immediately felt guilty for pulling away from Jim: he wanted the contact but not in a friendly manner, "I'm sorry Corey. What will it take for you to forgive me? I didn't mean to snap the way I did."

Corey shook his head and hugged Jim, the older man carefully returned it: just listening for Corey to speak, "No. You don't have to apologize anymore. **I'm** sorry, I just don't feel too good. I didn't mean to pull away like that. You've done nothing wrong, I'm just a mess."

"Oh Corey," Jim rubbed his friends back, hugging him a little closer and smiling softly when the vocalist sighed, "You don't need to apologize for feeling ill. You said yesterday anyway, I know you love your music and you wanna do this, but shouldn't you get checked out?"

"I think, it's because I drank," Corey pulled away, not looking at Jim since he didn't want to see the man disappointed, "I shouldn't have done that, it was really stupid, but I just...I wanted to drown my self-pity."

"I'm going to be honest. It was stupid, what you did. Considering you sobered up last year; you did that for your son and Scarlett. I think it was for yourself too, you didn't want to be like that anymore and you changed but...What happened? To make you slip."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Corey pulled back more, Jim understood and pulled away; Corey missed the man's warmth but he knew they needed to get back to the others, "We should get back."

Jim blinked, "Corey-"

"Come on!" Corey smiled, he dried his face down then grabbed Jim's wrist and pulled him along; Jim laughed, happy following Corey out of the restroom. Corey let go of Jim's wrist once they were outside, the two then silently headed back to the others.

= = =

Corey sighed happily and threw his arms up in joy, "Yes!" He grinned then put his arms down, "I think we've got everything ready guys~"

"Just gotta start recording. Since we worked hard, take tomorrow to have fun then the next day, we'll be back in here with Ross: getting shit done." Clown smirked.

"That's one way to put it." Joey laughed.

"It's very true though." Chris smiled.

"Right," Paul stood up, "Should get going now!" Everyone nodded and mumbled soft agreements: all ready to rest up; the others stood too, they made sure everything was securely put away then left the room and began heading outside.

"How did it go with Corey? He seemed happier when you two came back in."

"He just said he didn't feel well, he said that yesterday...I might try and get him to see a doctor. Would you mind, if I went with him? I know he wouldn't do it alone."

"Nah," Sky smiled, "I know you want to take care of him too. We're okay. If anything happens though: I want to know. I don't care what, you can tell me anything."

"Thanks Sky," Jim smiled, the group then exited the building; some lit up a cigarette and started a conversation, waving goodbyes to the ones who decided to go, "I'll see you later." He handed Sky his keys then kissed her - Sky smiled and put the keys away while returning Jim's kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt his around her waist.

"Jim's lucky, huh?" Chris asked, taking another drag of his cigarette then exhaling.

Corey looked up and almost gagged at the kissing couple; he managed a nod and finished his cigarette off, "I'm gonna try get someone too. Sick of being single now, after what happened with Scarlett..." He dropped the finished-cigarette then stubbed it out with his foot.

"Yeah man," Chris nodded, "It doesn't seem to have been that long really..."

"Time passes way too quick. Anyway, I'm gonna go man." Corey smiled then headed off.

Sky and Jim pulled away just for the man to notice Corey heading to his car, "Hey Core. Hold on a sec!" Corey turned to Jim and shrugged, he rested against his car and waited for the man, "Hopefully I'll see you tonight." Jim smiled softly.

"If anything... _Special_ , happens: it's okay. Just have fun and forget about me tonight," Sky pulled away, "I'll be fine," She smiled, Jim sighed and she brushed his hair back, "Really, don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you if something goes on. If you wanna tell him or whatever: do that, I already said that I understand. Get your ass moving, before he goes."

"Okay. I still kinda love you."

"I kinda love you too." Sky smiled more, Jim had to smile too he gave her a little wave which she returned.

Jim reached Corey and smiled brightly, "Where is Sky going?" Corey blinked, taking note of Sky walking over to Jim's car.

"To mine, then probably home."

"And you?"

"Gonna take you home, make you some soup then get you a doctors appointment."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Well, I want to and I'm going to," Jim smiled, "Gimme your car keys," Corey sighed and handed the keys over; he knew there was no point arguing with Jim, "Thanks. Now get in the car."

"You could ask nicely," Corey sighed and playfully rolled his eyes: a smile still gracing his lips. Jim unlocked the car and Corey clambered into the passenger seat, Jim walked around and got into the driver seat, they shut the doors and buckled up, "Thank you Jim. For this."

"It's okay." Jim smiled and started up the car.

= = = =

Corey huffed and laid on his sofa, "Jiiiim? What the fuck are you doing in there? It's soup not a fucking master dish!"

"Could be! Stop whining and be patient."

"Eh," Corey sat up, he got off the sofa with a sigh then headed into the kitchen, "Boo."

Jim rolled his eyes then turned to Corey, "Take a seat then." He turned to the food and finished up.

Corey smirked to himself and sat on the table, happily swinging his legs and waiting for Jim to turn around. He didn't know why he was doing this now, he just had an urge to try and seduce Jim, despite the taller-man having a girlfriend now; Corey didn't want to think about that though, he just wanted to completely ravage Jim and ignore everything else.

Jim turned back to Corey and shook his head, "Not on the table."

"It's my house."

"Okay, just put bacteria everywhere," Jim walked over and put a hand on Corey's shoulder, "Come on, shift your butt. You'll like this: I swear."

"That's okay," Corey shrugged, he looked at Jim's arm for a moment then up at the man's face; he reached out and cupped Jim's cheeks. The older merely blinked at Corey's movements, he wondered what Corey was up to and gasped a little when the man pulled him closer, "You're amazing."

"Thanks. You are too. What's up?" Jim half hugged Corey, the man's arms were around his neck now and their bodies were getting dangerously close.

"I don't know. Probably the ceiling."

"Smart ass."

"Obviously..." Corey felt like he was completely losing himself in Jim's eyes, he subconsciously wrapped his legs around the man's waist: he pulled him closer and connected their lips. Jim almost lost his mind when Corey moved like that, his entire body sparked and he found that he really had missed those soft lips: he kissed back, unable to really resist the singer.

Corey nearly melted when Jim returned the kiss, he lightly brushed his tongue along the guitarists bottom lip and smiled softly when the man opened his mouth. The vocalist slipped his tongue in, he slowly moved the anatomy around the space: trying to remember everything from when they were younger, Jim hadn't really changed that much since then and Corey found himself wanting more.

Jim gripped at Corey's sides, he moved closer and pressed their bodies together, he was so caught up in the kiss and Corey's tongue running through his mouth: he forgot everything else, it was like they were the only two existing beings. Corey slowly pulled back, he missed Jim's lips and he found himself grinding against Jim: trying to show the man that he wanted more than just a kiss.

The guitarist lost sense of everything when Corey did that, he laid the singer on the table and pushed his cock to Corey's ass; he wanted their clothes out the way and now. He placed his lips on Corey's neck: sucking softly and loving the moan Corey gave off, after all these years he knew Corey's neck was the best place to start.

Corey gasped when Jim nipped at his flesh, he bucked his hips and pulled at the man's hair, "Fuck Jim~" He breathed out, another moan leaving his mouth as Jim's lips moved across his neck; he liked knowing that Jim **really** hadn't changed that much and that he clearly remembered what had happened between them.

Jim pulled back a little, Corey bit his bottom lip to hold down a whine; Jim tugged at the hem of Corey's shirt. The singer sat up a little, loving the way Jim got rid of his shirt so quickly, he grabbed the guitarists and it soon joined his own somewhere on the kitchen floor; Jim moved his hands to Corey's belt-buckle, quickly working it open then unfastening the man's pants.

Corey dropped his legs from Jim for a moment, he laid back down and rose his hips. Jim quickly disposed of the vocalists lower clothing; Corey sat up again, he grabbed the hem of Jim's pants and pulled him close, he kissed the man as he worked open his belt and pants.

Jim relished in Corey's lips, a small moan seeping into the kiss when Corey's hands delved into his pants and boxers; he laid his hands on the table and moaned again as Corey's hands worked away at his length. The vocalist didn't tease Jim for too long, he pulled his hands away a little, quickly tugging down Jim's pants and boxers so the man's cock was free.

The guitarist laid Corey on the table again, he rubbed the man's chest and sighed at the shaky moan Corey gave, "Jim, please~" The guitarist brought his fingers up to his mouth, he sucked on the first three until he was sure they were slicked up enough; he then moved them to Corey's entrance and slowly massaged the muscles.

Corey relaxed himself against Jim's fingers, he moaned when one slipped in; the guitarist loosened Corey up then added another finger, he switched between thrusting and scissoring, stretching Corey out more and adoring the moans the vocalist let out. He tried the third finger, slowly slipping it in with the others then just widening Corey more.

Jim carefully pulled his fingers out when he felt Corey push against them; he spat into his hand then rubbed it over his cock, biting his lip to stop any noises, he sighed through his noise when he saw pre-cum dripping over his fingers; he just rubbed that over his cock too, making sure he was slick enough then pressing the crown to Corey's entrance.

Corey moaned loudly as Jim pushed in, he relaxed himself as much as he could and sighed happily when Jim got half-way in, pausing and allowing Corey to get used to the length. He'd never felt anything like this before but it was good and he didn't hurt, "You okay?" Jim kissed Corey's cheeks, letting his hands just rest on the table again.

"Yes~" Corey breathed out, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Jim's waist again and shifted his hips a little: letting out a shaky moan when he moved, "Please, Jim." The guitarist nodded, he kissed Corey's cheek one last time then slowly pulled out: not going too far, then pushing back in and sighing as Corey moaned.

Jim repeated his movements, slowly building up a good pace: their moans were soon filling the heating-air and their breathing was losing rhythm. Corey moved a little, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck and pulling him down so their bodies were closer, he found himself moving with Jim and moaning louder when the guitarist picked up the pace.

Corey let out a small cry when he pushed his hips forward as Jim thrust back into his body; he shuddered softly and gripped at the man's back, a soft sigh then leaving his lips as he was completely filled up by Jim's cock.

Jim paused and wrapped Corey up in his arms as the man was arching off the table, he heard Corey moaning softly and he couldn't help but moan too; he knew the man was okay from the fact that he hadn't stopped moving his hips yet. Jim soon began thrusting in and out of Corey's body again, a quick but steady pace going between the two.

Corey's head tipped back a little as Jim's cock brushed passed his prostate, he could feel the man slightly withdrawing more as each thrust went on; he knew that the bundle of nerves would be getting hit pretty soon and he was dying for it to happen, his moans still getting louder from their amazing pace.

Jim pulled out almost all the way, he then thrust back in and moaned as Corey let out a loud one, the man's body jerking a little. Jim knew he found the man's prostate and he repeated his movements: getting more of those loud moans off Corey and enjoying each one.

Corey lightly scratched Jim's back, his breath completely out of control and his noises getting louder by the second; he knew he was sweating and he could see it on Jim's body too. The older-man hit his prostate again and he found himself clenching his eyes shut as he cried out in pleasure: his climax pretty close to the surface now, his cock was leaking and he could feel Jim's pre-cum in his body.

Jim moved a hand to Corey's cock, he wrapped his fingers around the appendage then began stroking the man to their rhythm. His own breathing was lost and his noises were getting louder too, he could faintly hear the table creaking and their flesh hitting together as they continued to move.

Corey groaned out when Jim hit his prostate again: he knew he was close and probably wouldn't last long. With one more thrust from Jim: Corey whimpered softly and let out a raggedy high-pitched moan as he found the edge, his entire body arching as his climax flooded his body: his cum shooting out in spurts.

Jim gasped softly as Corey's walls tightened around his cock, he moved a little more and let out a throaty-groan as he found his own release; his cum spilling into Corey, their bodies shuddering together as they both lost themselves in their climax.

Slowly, they began to calm, their bodies moving together a little as they rode out their high; they settled and Jim kissed Corey's sweat-covered forehead as he slowly pulled out. Corey sighed softly and relaxed: he let his legs fall again and had to hold back a whine as Jim's cock slid out of his body; he opened his eyes and blinked up at Jim, adoring the way the man rubbed his back and kissed his face.

Jim gave Corey a quick peck on the lips, "I love you." That came out much more mumbled than he wanted it, but then he still hadn't fully recovered from his mind-blowing climax: the high still lingering a little.

"I love you too," Corey sighed happily; he rubbed Jim's back and shook his head a little, "Need to get clean now..."

"Yeah," Jim reluctantly pulled away from the man; they both moved and found their other clothing, Jim took his pants and boxers off so they weren't hanging at his ankles anymore: he figured they must have fallen down while the two were having sex.

Corey yawned, taking Jim's hand in his own then leading the man upstairs and into the bathroom; they placed their clothes together and Corey turned the shower on, he ran a hand over his face and sighed when Jim's arms wrapped around his body, "Jim...What about Sky?" He felt a little guilty now, despite his earlier thoughts.

"She knew I was going to tell you, how I felt I mean. I told her after we woke up together: I told her my biggest secret when I hadn't even known her for twenty-four hours...I said that I love you but I wanted to move on because it had been so long since I first fell for you and...You seemed so uninterested in me, I thought you forgot what happened or you didn't want to remember it. She said it was okay, that I love you and kinda her. I asked her to stay and be with me, but you just..." Jim shook his head, he kissed Corey's cheek and checked the water, "Come on, it's good."

The two then got into the shower, "So...Sky will be okay, if me and you...?"

"Yeah," Jim nodded, "She said, I shouldn't think about her tonight but she does want to know if anything happens."

"You can tell her that...But, what will she do?"

"I don't know, she understands though and she said she'll be fine," Jim cupped Corey's cheeks, "I've waited so long to be with you."

"Me too. I had no idea you'd even want to talk about what we did."

"Later, let's get clean."

"Of course." Corey grinned: happy to spend time with the man he loved. He had no worries now, not since Jim said Sky was okay with everything: even before anything happened, the vocalist really couldn't wait until he was with Jim properly. Obviously the man still needed to break it off with Sky.

= = = =

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Jim kissed Corey's forehead, "It makes me upset and angry."

"I do. It's okay if you don't." Corey smiled softly.

"I do, it's just a little..." Jim sighed, "You know what? I'm just gonna talk. About what we did, it made me fall for you, it was a crush at first, maybe for the first few months of knowing you...Then you kissed me and I was a little surprised, I didn't think you'd like men. But, you didn't even seem interested in any other man, or a woman; we weren't in a relationship, but I still felt special, I loved making you moan for me. Then, time passed, we seemed to drift a little, you started looking at other people again, I was hurt, I wanted to shout at you, tell you how I felt but I just couldn't. Then, we ended up in bed together, _so close_ to having sex...I wanted to, to make love to you- **With** you. I felt ready to tell you, then you walked away. From me, from Stone Sour, I felt so rejected and deserted. My best-friend, my _lover_ , I thought it meant something: what we did. Then you walked out, I was going to say no when Joey asked me about Slipknot, then I could see his desperation. We were pushed together again, I loved it, seeing you smile and laugh: doing what you love," He smiled sadly, "You never said anything, you didn't look at me the same way; you looked at me like you looked at the others, too friendly. I hated seeing that special look in your eye, with Scarlett, I knew you'd fallen for her and I just wanted to break it up, then she got pregnant...I knew I lost you, I smiled though, I wanted you to be happy and you were: despite the alcohol, I could see your eyes smiling too, I loved it. That's all I wanted for you."

"Jim..." Corey kissed Jim's cheek, "I had no idea...I'm sorry. It did mean something to me, it meant **everything** to me. I thought, I was getting in too deep. I fell in love with you and I was scared you'd push me away if I told you how I felt. I was so scared of being rejected: I ran away."

"I couldn't do that to you," Jim shook his head, "I understand Corey. It's okay, no need to worry about it now."

"Why did you snap at me? Before..."

"I was thinking about what happened," Jim sighed, "Then you said what you did and I got annoyed."

"I didn't mean it how it came out," Corey shook his head, "I meant, no-one is good enough for you because you're so special and I was a little jealous...When you said about settling down, I want it to be me."

"It can be." Jim smiled.

"What would we even tell the others?" Corey sighed, "They know about you and Sky..."

"Don't worry about it yet." Jim kissed Corey's head.

"I want them to know though...This shouldn't be kept a secret, I won't be able to hold back either: waited to long."

"We'll explain it, get Sky there too and then she can tell them aswell."

"Right..." Corey smiled softly then yawned.

"Sleep time?"

"Yeah," Corey nodded and snuggled closer to Jim; he sighed happily, "Sky's great: so understanding too."

"I know. I hope she moves on from me. This morning, she told me she probably could now but not if we were together for a while: even though we've both fallen a little. Anyway, she needs someone better than her ex-boyfriend."

"Uh-huh." Corey closed his eyes, he was too tired to say much more or ask what happened: he could always do it in the morning anyway. Jim smiled, he shut his own eyes and they both slowly drifted off to sleep: completely content in each others arms.


	3. Maybe Things Can Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the other ones.  
> I suck at updating things quickly :l and there's a kinda cliffhanger at the end

**(A Week Later)**

Corey and Jim were completely comfortable in a relationship with each other now. Jim explained everything to Sky and like she promised, she was willing to move on and find someone new; all three of them talked to the rest of Slipknot and made sure they understood everything that had happened.

The couple were glad to be supported by their friends, now they just needed to tell their families and hope for the best outcome. They were trying not to think about that right now anyway, they just wanted to enjoy themselves until they felt ready to break the news to their families: everyone said they would keep their mouths shut about it until they were ready.

Corey sighed softly when Jim's lips pressed against his ear, "What are you doing?" He mumbled, far too entranced in Jim's warmth to talk much.

"Hm... _Exploring_." Jim spoke softly, a light smirk ghosting his lips as he moved down a little; he kissed Corey's neck a few times then he softly sucked the flesh, Corey moaned out and gripped at Jim's shoulder.

Jim smirked again; he knew **exactly** what he was doing to Corey and he _loved_ it. He kissed the man's collar-bone then moved down again; he laid a few soft kisses on Corey's chest then the man's stomach and finally his thighs. Corey squirmed under Jim, he whimpered as the man got closer to his aching erection; he loved the way Jim touched him and kissed him but now: he was ready for more.

The guitarist tugged at Corey's boxers; the smaller immediately rose his hips and Jim held down a chuckle. He pulled the material away and threw them across the room, he let his eyes roam over the hard flesh and slowly wrapped his fingers around the length, he then moved his hand a little.

Corey whined softly and let out a little moan as Jim slowly moved his hand; he sat up a little and looked down at the man. He pouted at the smirk Jim held, the taller just shook his head at Corey's pout; he kept his eyes on the man as he slipped his tongue out and flicked the anatomy against the slit of Corey's cock - the singer let out a loud moan and laid back down, his hips subconsciously bucking from the contact.

Jim smirked more, he pushed Corey's hips down and closed his lips around the crown of Corey's cock; he sucked softly, relishing in the moan he got from Corey. He let his fingers rub the base of Corey's cock as he began bobbing his head: just going down half-way before pulling back.

Corey moaned out, content with Jim sucking his cock the way he was; his entire body was being shocked from pleasure and he'd already endured enough teasing from Jim and he was just happy to have the man's mouth around his erection - he knew it wouldn't take long for him to slip over the edge, he just needed Jim to take him there and then he could let go.

Jim moved his fingers and swallowed down more of Corey's cock: forcing his gag reflex into submission so he could take the man in, he soon began bobbing his head again, his cheeks hollowing as he socked away at the length; he completely adored the noises Corey let go, he could sometimes pick his name out amongst the curses Corey would release from his lips: he loved it when the singer called his name like that.

Corey closed his eyes and arched off the bed, he loved the way Jim seemed to deep-throat his length so easily; he couldn't help but moan out the man's name a few times, his hands gripping at the sheets as pleasure rushed through his body. His hair was standing on end and he knew goosebumps covered his flesh.

Jim lapped away Corey's pre-cum when it spilled out of his cock, he just got more moans off the singer when he did; he continued to bob his head, listening as Corey's moans got a little more uneven, they were changing in pitch and Jim knew the man was going to let go pretty soon: he quickened his pace, wanting Corey to completely let loose.

Corey moaned loudly and shook his head as his cum shot out of his cock; he whimpered as Jim sucked his cock a little more, the man pulled away and licked Corey's cum up. Corey sighed happily and settled against the bed sheets; Jim moved up the man's body then laid beside him, "Mh. I like you _exploring_."

"Good~" Jim grinned and kissed Corey's cheek, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Oh no," Corey sat up a little and pressed Jim against the bed, "Not yet." He clambered onto Jim and straddled his hips.

"What are **you** doing?"

"Dunno." Corey smirked, he moved his hips and ground himself against Jim's covered-cock; the man gasped softly and Corey repeated his movements, getting a moan from Jim this time. He moved his hips slowly, loving the small moans Jim let go as his ass brushed against the man's cock.

He could feel Jim hardening and his own cock was twitching back to attention, "Corey~" Jim moaned out the singers name and that was enough for Corey; his cock stiffened and he knew Jim was hard enough. Corey moved a little and pulled away Jim's boxers, he held Jim's cock with one hand and the other rested on the man's chest; he pressed the head to his entrance then slowly lowered down.

Both of them moaned into the room, Corey rested his hand beside the other one once Jim's cock was in his body enough, his mouth opened as he sat down fully; a strangled moan leaving his lips as he was completely filled up.

Jim placed his hand on Corey's hips and rubbed his thumbs against the bone as the man settled; Corey stopped a shudder from Jim's fingers and gripped at the man's chest-hair, he moved his hips a little and moaned again, "You okay?"

"Yes~" Corey smiled down at Jim; he leaned over and pulled the man up, he connected their lips and almost smirked when he felt Jim's hands tightening their grip: he knew Jim wanted him to move but he needed to kiss the man some more first.

Jim broke the kiss and moved his hips a little, "Corey, please~"

Corey did smirk this time, he pushed Jim down again and sat up; he began moving his hips slowly and moaned as Jim's cock moved in his body. Jim let out his own moan as he finally felt Corey's walls moving around his length; his head tipped back a little as the pleasure slowly coursed through his body.

The singer loved the way Jim looked, he quickened his pace a little and moaned more: his fingers gripping down on Jim's chest as he moved. Jim moaned a little more too, a small gasp leaving his lips when Corey's nails dug into his flesh: though, he completely forgot about it when he bucked his hips.

Corey cried out and gyrated his hips a little more roughly, his moans getting louder and the air around them thickened. Jim moved his hips to Corey's and both of their noises got louder; their breathing was losing it's usual rhythm as they focused on making each other feel good.

Jim ran his hands up Corey's chest, letting his finger's ghost over the man's tattoos; he rubbed Corey's nipples and moaned when the singer did: loving the way that Corey moved quicker. Jim bucked his hips again and Corey groaned out as his prostate was hit; his eyes closed and he softly massaged Jim's chest as they moved together.

The guitarist let his own eyes shut and moved a hand to Corey's erection: he wrapped his fingers around the length and began pumping it to the rhythm of their movements. Corey whimpered softly and moaned louder, his prostate sometimes being hit by Jim's cock when they moved: he did love how it only happened every so often, that made him feel more pleasure.

Corey arched, he bit his lip as his stomach heated and coiled; he knew he was close to release now and he managed to pry his eyes open a little so he could see the pleasure in Jim's face: he could feel the man's pre-cum in his body and he knew he was spilling some too. He rubbed Jim's chest as he ground his hips against Jim's: they both groaned out into the hot air.

Jim bucked his hips again and got his own eyes open; he saw Corey's mouth gaping and a loud high-pitched moan filled his ears as the man came, he only moved once more before Corey's tighter walls made him lose himself: he grunted as he was milked dry.

Corey let himself settle against Jim and panted softly; he could hear Jim panting too and he re-opened his eyes. He took a breath then rose off Jim's cock; he plopped himself beside the man and sighed happily, he smiled when Jim's arms wrapped around his body.

Jim smiled softly and kissed Corey's temple a few times; he nuzzled the man's neck a little, "Too 'mazing." He kissed Corey's chin.

Corey chuckled softly and pulled the covers over them; he then snuggled into Jim's embrace and sighed again, "It was."

"Love you Corey."

"Love you too James." Both of them closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jim woke when he heard his phone ringing, he chuckled when Corey groaned and rolled over; he grabbed his phone off the night-stand and answered the call, "Hey- Why are you crying Sky?" He shuffled closer to Corey and kissed his temple.

The singer sighed and looked at Jim, he shook his head then kissed Jim's cheek; he could tell that Sky was saying something very long-winded to Jim since the guitarist hadn't spoken yet. He stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes.

Jim shook his head and kissed Corey's forehead, "Skylar, slow down," He sat up, "What's wrong?" He poked Corey's shoulder when he saw the man close his eyes; Corey pouted and opened them up, "What...?" He pulled his hand away, "O-okay, uhm...I'll see you later then?" He sighed through his nose, "Y-Yeah, bye..." He hung his phone up and put it back down on the night-stand.

"James?" Corey sat up and rubbed his boyfriends shoulder, "You've gone pale. What's wrong?"

"It's Sky."

"Did something happen?"

"She..." Jim took a breath, "Corey...Sky's pregnant."


	4. A Little Family

Corey blinked: a little shocked by that, "And you're...?"

"Yeah, I'm the only one's she's-"

"You did that?"

"I'm sorry. We were drunk the first time and we didn't use protection."

"Don't be sorry." Corey smiled.

"You're not angry?"

"No," Corey shuffled closer to Jim and kissed his cheek, "First time...? Does that mean you two-"

"When we were late, it wasn't traffic."

"Oh."

"And the morning after we met."

"Right," Corey smirked a little, "That's really dirty Jim."

"Really?"

" _Really_ ," Corey kissed Jim's chin, "Strangely attractive though."

"How?"

"Knowing you can just fuck so much."

"Well...You know."

"Not yet."

"I gotta go see her. But we have a few hours."

"Should use them well."

Jim turned to Corey and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I can think of something."

"Me too." Corey smirked.

= = = =

Corey huffed and nuzzled Jim's neck, "You gotta let me leave. Me and Sky really need to talk."

"I wanna go with you."

"She asked me to see her alone," Jim shrugged, "Now, move your fat ass."

"Oh thanks." Corey pouted and rolled away from Jim.

The guitarist smiled, sat up then leaned over, "I'll pick you something nice up," He kissed Corey's cheek, "And I meant sexy ass." He grabbed Corey's ass and rubbed softly.

Corey moaned softly and shook his head, "Can you not do that? Especially when you need to go, I can't make love with you."

"I know," Jim kissed Corey's cheek again, "It's sad really. I love you Corey."

"I love you too James." Corey turned a little and they shared a small kiss.

Jim then dragged himself out of bed and got his clothes on, he grabbed his phone and slipped it into his jeans pocket, "I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

"Alright. See you later then, have fun."

"I'll try." Jim smiled to Corey then left.

= = = =

"Hey," Sky smiled to Jim as he sat down, "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it, I mean, Corey was upset that he couldn't come with me but you know. He'll be okay when I get back."

"I'm sure," Sky nodded, "So..."

"Corey's happy for me, thinks I'll be a good dad," Jim smiled, "But if you don't want-"

"No, I didn't mean that. I could never," Sky shook her head, "I just don't want to be a burden on your relationship, a child is hard to manage."

"Corey has two so he'll be alright. But I don't want this to affect me and you, you know? We're good friends now and I mean, yeah a child is a big thing for anybody but I'm not just going to let you manage on your own, neither will Corey."

"It will be a fun thing to explain. When the baby is older."

"Yeah." Jim laughed a little.

"Well as long as you're both okay with this."

"Perfectly fine with it. I'll be a dad, wow."

Sky laughed, "And I'll be a mom."

"This is actually really amazing Sky," Jim smiled and gave her a small hug which she happily returned, "I can't wait to tell Corey that you're going to keep the baby."

"I hope he'll be as happy as you are."

"Of course he will," They pulled away, "I'll call you later and let you know though."

"Thanks." Sky smiled.

"I should get going anyway. You'll have to let me know about scans and stuff so I can be there."

"Well, it won't be yet," Sky laughed, "But of course I'll tell you."

"Right," Jim smiled brightly and stood up, "I'll talk to you later then."

"Alright, bye. Drive safe."

"See ya'." Jim gave a little wave then left Sky's home; once Jim was gone, Sky rubbed a hand over her stomach and sighed softly. She knew a child would be a big jump and she just hoped that everything would be okay.

= = = = = =

Corey smirked when he heard the door open, "Corey?!"

"I'm still upstairs!" He yelled back to Jim and sat up, really excited to see his boyfriend again; the bedroom door opened and he smiled to Jim.

"Hey you," Jim grinned and headed over to Corey, "Sky's going to keep the baby."

"Is that what it was about?"

"She was worried it would affect our relationship."

"Nah it's fine. I want us to help her as much as possible. Taking care of a child isn't easy, I want her to know she has us whenever she needs us."

"I told her I'd call to let her know what you said," Jim smiled, "I'll definitely pass that on."

"Good."

"You getting out of bed?"

"I dunno. Will you make food while I get a shower?"

"Sure."

"Yeah," Corey crawled out of bed and grabbed some clean clothing; he walked over to Jim and smiled up at him, "I'll get cleaned up then."

Jim leaned down and gave Corey a soft sweet kiss, "Alright."

"See you soon," Corey winked then left for the bathroom; Jim shook his head and began a trek downstairs. He got into the kitchen and began searching for something they could eat; he was happily looking through the fridge when he heard Corey from upstairs, "Jim! I haven't got a towel!"

Jim chuckled and shut the fridge door; he turned went into the living room, grabbed a towel from the cupboard then headed upstairs, "Seriously Corey. You would forget your head if it wasn't scre-" Jim gasped as he opened the bathroom door.

Corey was stood under the water and it was running down his naked body; it wasn't the reason Jim had stopped talking mid-sentence. It was that Corey's back was arched and he was slowly massaging his entrance with two fingers, the man moaned out Jim's name and the guitarist snapped out of his trance.

The vocalist turned his head when he heard the door slam shut; he looked and smirked to himself as he saw Jim stripping himself, he had done this on purpose to get Jim with him in the shower, then inside him. He looked away from Jim then slowly pushed a finger inside and gasped out; he soon felt Jim behind him and smirked at how close the man was.

"You're fucking filthy Corey," Jim touched the man's sides and rubbed them softly, "You're meant to be in here getting clean, not fucking yourself with your fingers." He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Corey's hardening cock, he gave the length a small tug then slowly began stroking.

"Ah Jim," Corey's head tipped back and he moaned as he began moving his finger in and out of himself, "Please~" His other hand found Jim's cock and he jerked the man off; he loved the way Jim's face changed immediately and he was grateful for being able to see the man.

Jim hardened in Corey's hand and he let out a few moans; he stroked Corey a little rougher and relished in the moans Corey let go, "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yesss," Corey was moving his finger a little faster but he wasn't getting enough pleasure and he needed Jim inside him, "Please Jim." He whimpered as he pulled his finger out; he didn't expect to be so turned on from what he was doing but his cock was throbbing and he ached for Jim to just be inside him.

Jim moaned as Corey moved his hand a little more; he was completely hard and his cock was pulsating, he could feel Corey's throbbing and he knew what they both wanted. He moved Corey's hand from his cock then gripped the man's hips and pushed inside him without a second thought.

Corey moaned loudly as he was penetrated by Jim, he rested his hands on the shower wall and his torso dropped so he was bent over for Jim. He waited patiently for Jim to begin moving, he didn't want anything else right now.

Jim made sure Corey was settled and he rubbed the singer's hips before pulling out then pushing back in; he let out a half-gasp, half-moan at how tight Corey's walls were. Usually he would have prepared Corey more than what the man had done, but it seemed like Corey was okay so he simply repeated his movements.

Corey moaned out when Jim moved; he closed his eyes as the man moved again, he was glad that Jim hadn't prepared him for this, he loved how amazing Jim felt as he continued to move, he'd never had this much friction between them and he loved it.

Jim got a steady rhythm and the two were moaning constantly in the already hot air, their bodies were sweating but it was barely noticeable because of the still running water; Jim couldn't help but buck his hips, the pleasure in his body was overwhelming and he knew Corey was the same from the way the man kept moaning.

Corey did gasp out when Jim bucked his hips like that, he moaned though when Jim brushed passed his prostate; he could feel himself leaking already and he bit the inside of his lip, he didn't want to let go yet but his entire body was being shocked with pleasure from Jim's thrusts.

Jim quickened his thrusts; he moved one hand down, he wrapped his fingers around Corey's cock and began stroking the man to his movements; his own cock was spilling pre-cum already but he wanted to make Corey cum first before he let go.

Corey's moans got louder and higher in pitch; he let out a strangled moan when Jim hit his prostate, he began moving his hips to Jim's thrusts. He cried out as his climax got brought closer to the edge; his back arched and his head dropped as his stomach heated and coiled.

Jim continued his movements, his own noises were getting louder and he let out a strangled gasp as Corey's walls tightened around his cock more, the man was shuddering against Jim and a loud high-pitched moan filled the air; Jim thrust into Corey one more time and a throaty moan left his lips as Corey's walls milked him dry.

Corey panted in the high and tried to settle; he whimpered when Jim carefully pulled out of his body, he slowly straightened himself and sighed happily, "Devious." Jim breathed out; his mind was still spinning a little and he just tried to steady his own breathing.

Eventually both of them settled and their breathing slipped back to normal, Corey turned around then smirked up at Jim, "Maybe I am. But you still love me."

Jim scoffed and pulled Corey into a small hug, "Yeah, I do. I love you a lot actually."

"I love you too," Corey grinned and kissed Jim's cheek, "We should get cleaned up. I'm starving."

Jim laughed and let go of Corey, "Right." He kissed Corey's head then grabbed the bottle of shower gel and a loofah.

= = = = =

"You know that was really nice." Corey kissed Jim's neck and snuggled a little closer.

"The sex or the food?"

"Both. Mainly the sex though. I love having you inside me."

"Yeah? I can tell. I love it too, making love with you, because we get to be completely locked together."

"Exactly." Corey smiled and closed his eyes.

"You're not going to sleep on me." Jim poked Corey's arm.

"Nah, just being all comfortable and warm with you."

"Oh right," Jim kissed Corey's head, "I really do love you, you know."

"I know," Corey opened his eyes and looked up at Jim, "I really love you too." He kissed Jim's cheek then smiled; he rested his head on Jim's shoulder and sighed happily. Both of them felt amazing after their day and Corey was happy for Jim to become a father, he was really glad that Sky was accepting their help and still being supportive of their relationship despite being pregnant with Jim's child; neither one of them could wait for the time to pass.


End file.
